Fallen Love
by Felouse
Summary: Warning yaoi content and spoilers, GenisxMithos coupling, anything I say would ruin the story so enjoy and review please, also this is my first ToS fic.
1. Chapter 1 The Betrayed and The Forgiven

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Tales of Symphonia characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Namco. 

Note – Scenes taken from the game so sorry if the scenes in this fic does not match the game since I am not very good at remembering what the characters say word for word.

Now as usual on with the story.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fallen Love

Chapter 1 The Betrayed and The Forgiven

The wind blew unfriendly, dropping crystal clear snow over the roofs of the houses of the cold town of Flanoir. In one of those houses, an almost silent mourn was heard, as a young half-elf silver-haired boy troubled by his thoughts, his head was in his pillow, the blanket not over him since he did not feel cold.

His tears were on his cheeks, they would have been frozen if they represented how bad he felt. The memory still clear in his mind which made his beautiful eyes red from all the sadness.

Genis Sage remembered everything that happened, all he had with that person was indescribable and hard to put into words even in poetry.

The sad boy looked up to the ceiling in the darkness alone, Raine and three other of the party members left to take the doctor to Altessa's house. The three of the remaining party members wanted to take care of him but he felt the need to be alone.

His heart still ached from that day but the emotions from the past were becoming more blissful.

_Yesterday_

After returning from Welgaia everyone was waiting for Tabatha and Altessa to come out of the room to say that Collete was hopefully ok and the rune crest is working, Zelos was trying to comfort Lolyd by offering him something to eat, but just like him when he is worried he said "I'm not hungry."

It was obvious he was worried since he never usually says no to food even when its been a long time since the whole party had anything to eat.

The young mage also had a gloomy look on his face, Mithos looked to his best friend and asked with concern in his voice "You ok Genis?"

As he heard the question he turned to him and replied "Yeah I am fine, I am just worried about Collete that's all."

The blond half elf looked to him wondering if he was ok or not, at that point Tabatha and Altessa came out, the old dwarf told everyone "The treatment is complete, Collete will be ok."

The whole party was pleased at hearing that, the colourful Chosen suggested "That's great lets eat a big dinner in celebration of her recovery."

Lloyd asked him "Why are you always like that?"

Zelos said while hugging him around the shoulders from behind "Because you are my best friend."

Mithos asked the silver-haired half-elf "Genis are you tired?"

The young mage replied "Yeah just a little." but even though he did not want to but he started to doubt his friendship with the other half-elf.

After dinner no one said anything else other then goodnight as everyone went to bed. Genis looked up to the ceiling not able to sleep thinking about the panpipes he found at the Tower of Salvation.

Finding the wind instrument there made him think too much of all of the possibilities of what may happen.

It was too much for him to think so he got out of his bed and sneaked out of the bedroom, every footstep he took was a small and cautious step not wanting to wake anyone in the house. The silver-haired mage slowly opened the door and slipped through it.

After entering the living room Genis continued to tip toe over to the front door to go out for a breath of fresh air. Since the mad archeologically professor was not up she could not question what he was doing which was a big upside because she would not try to find a way to make him go back to bed.

As soon as he got to the door he opened it slowly and slithered through it after opening it a little.

He breathed in the cold night air and went over to the near by newly formed boulders since the recent earthquake where Mithos saved Tabitha from been hit by them.

The young half-elf sat down, just as he did that he brought out the panpipes and looked at them as if wanting to check for any little differences on it but just as he thought none was found.

Genis sighed sadly and thought aloud quietly "Mithos…. are you lying to me?"

A voice suddenly asked "Genis what you doing up so late?"

The young mage looked at him, surprised by his appearance, he put the panpipes away before he noticed not wanting him to see just in case.

The blond half-elf sat next to him and smiled to him like normal, Genis always felt happy when he did that but this time it was not helping due to the fact of one likelihood that he might be someone that he and his companions swore to stop.

The young mage got out of his trance noticing that Mithos was waiting for an answer so he said "I errrr couldn't sleep….. so why are you up?"

He asked it with a bit of suspicion in his voice, his so called best friend answered "I couldn't sleep either but then I saw you up so I thought we can talk and stuff."

The smile given to Genis was somehow very real but yet also made him wonder if he actually meant anything to him.

He smiled back to the blond half-elf just to show part of his emotions to him, but still a part of him doubted Mithos.

As Genis looked up at the stars his blond-haired friend smiled and pointed out to the moon and said "Looks beautiful tonight doesn't it?"

The other half-elf smiled and replied "Yeah it is."

The two young boys kept there eyes locked onto the starry night, Genis thought for a moment and decided to talk to him and so he said "Mithos.."

The blond boy looked to his best friend and asked "Yes?"

The other boy asked out of the blue "Would you ever tell me the truth…. no matter what it was?"

Mithos was caught off guard by that and replied with a question "Genis why are you asking me this?

The silver-haired boy looked at him with seriousness in his voice "Just answer me, would you ever be honest?"

The other half-elf looked at his best friend with all sincerity "I would never lie to you ever……… what brought this up?"

Genis just did not say anything about what he found at the Tower of Salvation and decided to say "I just wanna make sure I can trust you."

Mithos knew that he had a deeper reason for asking but decided to leave it there but instead he took his chin with his hand and made him look into his eyes and said "Genis you can always trust me."

The silver mage felt a bit shy looking into his eyes, he did not know why but he just did, he also somehow saw in his eyes what he said to be true. His friend kept his eyes locked onto his own, this made Genis blush because he did not expect to be looking so deep into his friend's eyes.

The blond half-elf noticed this and blushed himself. He let go of his face and looked up at the stars again.

Genis also looked up to the stars and asked "So what did you want to talk about then?"

His best friend looked back into his eyes and gave him the most peculiar look he had ever seen, it was making him sort of uncomfortable and wondered what the blond half-elf was thinking.

The young mage again but this time asked "Mithos…. is something wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

The only half-elf friend he ever had stared deep into his eyes and said in a weird way quietly but loud enough for him to hear "The stars look even better reflected in your eyes."

Genis blushed red at what he heard and said "Ummmmmm…" feeling embarrassed he quickly got up and was about to run but he tripped up and landed into Mithos's lap.

The half-elf boys both blushed about the position they were in, the blond boy's face came closer to the young mage's face, it did not cross Genis's mind to get up or run, he just sat there in his best friend's lap waiting for what was to come.

It was at that moment Mithos kissed Genis on his lips, he was not sure how to react at first as he felt the blond half-elf kiss him, the young silver mage saw that his eyes were closed as he kissed him.

At that moment Genis felt something it was an unusual feeling but he felt the urge to do something so he followed his instincts and started to kiss back.

This made Mithos smile into the kiss as they continued into it going deeper but not too far since Genis was new to this sort of thing. The blond half-elf laid the one he was kissing down upon the ground, as their lips continued to move against each other.

The young mage's hand stroked through the blond hair lovingly wanting to stay like this forever with him, but to Genis's disappointment Mithos broke the kiss obviously needing air to breathe.

The silver hair boy looked at him wondering why he had stopped, he got his answer when Mithos swept him off of his feet, into his arms and said "Genis….. such a sweet kisser you are."

The young mage smiled as he laid in his arms and said "You are also sweet to me Mithos."

The silver half-elf laid against the others chest loving the feeling of being held, the other young boy carried Genis back into Altessa's house quietly making sure not to wake anybody up.

The blond half-elf got back into the guest bedroom with his best friend in his arms and laid him down upon an empty bed, it was then the silver mage was kissed by him again which did not bother him except they were doing it while everyone was still asleep.

Genis whispered in between kisses "Mithos…. what if someone wakes up and sees us?"

The blond boy replied whispering playfully "Then we will let them watch."

The other half-elf took his answer and continued their beautiful kiss, their hands explored each other's faces, through their hair and their chests.

They both moaned quietly, but at that point Lloyd woke up and looked to see both Mithos and Genis locked in their blissful kiss, oblivious to him and the world.

The two bladed swordsman looked away with a disgusted but yet shocked look on his face and thought "Stupid dream." he then laid back down and fell into his deep slumber once more.

A few minutes after that the two half-elf boys fell asleep both whispering to each other "Good night." Genis laid his head on top of Mithos's chest while hugging each other close as they fell asleep.

_Later That Night_

The silver half-elf woke up still feeling drowsy, the first thing that caught his attention was that Mithos was not with him, this made him wonder "Was it all just a dream?"

The second thing were the voices outside, they sounded loud, so he got up and decided to check. Raine saw him as she got up as well and said "Genis don't go out alone…. It could be dangerous."

Genis been the best young brother as he can be listened to his older sister, before the two went out Altessa's asked "What's going on outside at this time?"

The half-elf professor replied "We don't know, we were about to check." as she opened the front door the whole party went out to see Lloyd, Collete, Kratos on the ground and Mithos looking over Yuan's injured form.

Altessa cried "What's going on!"

Genis who was very shocked by this asked while hoping this was the dream "Mithos, so it's true?"

His so called best friend looked to him with evil in his eyes and said as if it did not matter "What's true? That you shouldn't have trusted me? Good guess Genis. Because I didn't trust you either!"

Mithos tried to zap Presea at that point but Altessa jumped in the way of his target. Tabatha who was also surprised by this said in her monotone voice "MITHOS...SAVED ME..."

The now blond malevolent half-elf shouted "Shut up!" He shot the living doll with another one of his spells, she said as if mimicking denial in some form "MITHOS SAVED ME...MITHOS..."

Raine asked in disbelief "How could you do that? You even risked your life to save her!"

Genis asked "Mithos why? Why are you doing this? How could you hurt Tabatha and Altessa! You got along so well with them!"

The blond half-elf said with a bit of poison in his voice "Tabatha! That doll looks so disturbingly like my sister. I never could stand her! She's a failed vessel who couldn't accept my sister's soul! Just looking at her makes me sick!"

Lloyd shouted "You little bastard! How dare you betray my best friend!" He brought out his blade and hit Mithos with his Demon Fang.

The young silver mage went between them and said pleadingly "Please! You're both my friends!"

Suddenly a half-elf woman wearing odd clothings and green hair appeared out of no where, the woman known as Pronyma said "Lord Yggdrasill, your wounds are not yet healed." she then offered "Please leave this to the angels."

Mithos closed his eyes, a bright light suddenly appeared around his body, Genis covered his eyes from it, when it disappeared the silver half-elf looked to where the blond boy once stood, he was now in angelic form, Genis stood there shocked and upset hoping this was but a dream and he would wake up in Mithos's arms, but it was not.

The angel there was Yggdrasill, he replied to the green haired half-elf "All right." they disappeared without a trace and angels materialized, Genis was angered, yet he felt betrayed by all of this.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he felt pain in his heart, as if it was breaking to small fragments, it was something that he never felt before. The battle with Cruxis had begun.

_Present_

Genis came out of his thoughts and cried into his pillow more letting out a few sniffles. His tears stained the soft comfy head rest, he then asked aloud "Mithos….. 'sniff' how could you 'sniff' betray me?"

He heard a familiar voice "What do you mean by betray you?"

The young mage suddenly went cold and nervously turned to the direction of where the voice came from, he saw the one who he thought was his best friend.

The two half-elf boys looked at one another neither one saying a thing, Mithos knew what he did to the one he cared for so much, it hurt him so much seeing the young mage in tears. Genis was so pained looking at the other half-elf that he wish he did not care for him anymore.

The silver mage asked sadly a bit poisonous "What are you doing here?... You've come to laugh at my naïve ways?"

The blond half-elf looked at him with concern and said "Laugh? What do you mean by that? I do not want to do that to someone like you."

Genis replied sadly but a bit more angrily "Well why are you here then? Are you here to remind that I should not have trusted you?" Mithos looked down, ashamed and stood there not saying a word. The young mage nearly shouted, tears still on his face "Answer me!"

His so called best friend said sadly "I am sorry that I said such things. I did not mean them."

Genis who was now confused asked "What do you mean…. you said right there that you did not trust me."

Mithos looked down at his feet "I… I lied… I do trust you…. I just did not want…. what I am trying to say is that I did not want anyone to know about us."

The silver half-elf was now confused more by what he heard from him, he said in a puzzled tone "I do not understand what you mean"

The young boy sat down next to Genis and replied "I lied back there when I said I did not trust you, I…….. I need you."

The silver half-elf looked at his best friend and thought in his head what to do, he still cared for him but can he really trust him again after he had lied about who he was, Genis's mind said do not believe him, but his heart said Mithos is still Mithos.

The blond half-elf looked at his best friend who still had a few stray tears, his hand went up to the silver mage's face nervously since he did not know what his reaction would be.

His hand came in contact with the mage's cheek and wiped the tear away, he then cupped his cheek and slowly kissed away the other tear on the other side of his face.

Genis for some reason felt better feeling the other half-elf's lips on his cheek it made him feel safe but it was counteracted by his doubt to believe in his best friend.

It was in that moment Mithos's lips touched the young mage's, the kiss was not long it was like a peck, however before the blond boy could break it the other half-elf kissed his lips with affection.

The silver half-elf felt like he was melting into the kiss, Genis's hand went up to stroke Mithos's cheek who in return hugged him close to his body, their loving kiss was cut short when the blond boy broke it.

Genis looked to him and asked "Why did you stop?"

Mithos replied in a sweet voice "I do need to breath too you know." the smile on his face told the mage that their warm kiss was not over, as their lips came in contact again the two half-elf boys laid down upon the bed, their hands started to explore each others bodies, the two moaning into the kiss when their hands came in contact with their skin.

It felt perfect for them, even if they were young, but it was then the blond half-elf asked when breaking the kiss "Genis?"

The young mage replied "Yes Mithos?"

He swallowed a bit nervously and said "Come with me." it was not forceful but rather pleading for the right answer.

Genis felt shocked and exclaimed "What?"

The young blond boy looked into his eyes and said while affectionately stroking his cheek "I said come with me." he saw the look on his friends face and asked "Is something wrong?"

The silver half-elf explained "Yes there is….. I can not just leave Lloyd, Raine and everyone else behind….. they mean so much to me….." he looked down at his feet as a force of habit when stuck with something, he carried on saying "But I really care for you too that I want to be with you….." he sighed "but…"

Mithos knew what he was going to hear as he added "Both you and Lloyd offer different perspectives on how to get rid of discrimination of those in between like us…." Genis held the blond half-elf's hands in his.

Mithos said as he caressed the mage's cheek "Whatever you decide, I will understand", as the one in silver was about to speak a word, a finger was placed upon his lips, the blond elf said sweetly "You don't have to answer right now"

Mithos came closer to Genis, kissing his lips affectionately once again, but was hastily broken apart, he informed the mage "I will wait for you on the base of The Tower of Salvation" and with that last phrase said, Mithos's figure began to fade away, leaving a trail of sparkling lights as he levitated higher and higher, still holding Genis's hand. He let go of it as he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Left behind Mithos's voice was heard as it said "I will wait for you"

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	2. Chapter 2 Heart of the Innocent

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Tales of Symphonia characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Namco. 

This chapter was done with the help of the love of my life Ruhiel thanks and Ilove you so much gatito.

Now as usual on with the story.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fallen Love

Chapter 2 Heart of the Innocent

The party teleported into the Tower of Salvation that they have been in so many times, the colourful Chosen took a few steps forward and turned around to look at the party, Zelos said "Leave this to me." Sheena asked "Leave it to you? What are you gonna do?"

He replied "I figured something like this might happen, so I prepared a little something the last time we were here."

He ran up to where the Eternal Sword was, he turned around and said "Colette, come here for a second."

The silver half-elf wondered why he needed her for since it seemed so odd he was not sharing information with them about this.

The naïve Chosen replied "Huh? Oh, okay." she went over to him waiting for what he might do next, Zelos moved closer to the sword it was at that moment angels appeared and surrounded her

A green haired half-elf with weird clothing appeared right after them and said "Good work, Chosen. Now, bring her to me."

The colourful Chosen replied casual like "Sure thing."

Genis shocked at this shouted "Zelos! What the hell are you doing?"

Zelos snapped back "Oh, shut up. I'm just putting myself on the winning side. What you're trying to do is hopeless and meaningless. What's the big deal? Colette wanted to be a sacrifice, remember?"

Lloyd cried out "Zelos! You traitor!"

The red head replied "Aw, give it a rest, Lloyd. Did you forget what I said in Flanoir? I side with the strongest."

Pronyma informed them all "Betray you? How amusing. Zelos was our spy from the very beginning. Isn't that right, Zelos?"

Lloyd asked "is that true?"

Colette shouted in denial and almost pleadingly "It's not true, is it? Please say that she's lying."

Zelos repeated "I side with the strongest. It was a simple matter of weighing the Renegades, Cruxis, and all of you."

Sheena shouted "You were leaking information to the Renegades too? I can't believe you! You were always a pervert, but I never doubted that you were a good person when it came down to it."

The traitorous Chosen gave her his normal smile which now looked evil to them and said "Why, thank you, my sweet voluptuous honey." he then informed "But in the end, I choose this side, because Mithos promised to release me from my fate as a Chosen of Mana."

Regal asked "You hate being the Chosen so much that you would betray your friends?"

Zelos said in all seriousness "Oh yeah, It's because of that title that my life has been a total joke. I can't stand it. I can't wait for Seles to become the Chosen instead."

All this information that Genis suddenly heard shocked him a lot since he was not expecting this at all.

Lloyd shouted in denial "You're lying! I still trust you, you hear me? You're the one that told me I could trust you!"

The traitorous Chosen replied "What are you, stupid? Let's get going, Lady Pronyma!" the double bladed warrior's body was shaking feeling stunned about the whole thing.

Zelos warped away to Colette, she then called out "Lloyd! Lloyd! Lloyd!" they all vanished without a trace.

The angels that were left behind came up to Lloyd and co, the angel commander said "Disappear unto nothingness." they swooped down towards the group.

But suddenly from nowhere Orochi and two other ninjas appeared and blocked the angels attack.

The card wielding ninja surprised by this asked "Everyone! What are you doing here?"

Orochi replied "We'll explain later. Here they come!"

Lloyd shouted "Damn, regroup!"

The whole party started to get into new positions since they were missing Zelos and Colette from their group.

The angels were on the attack as they flew over their enemies, this gave them an advantage but Lloyd and the rest were on their guard and retaliated with many slashes, chops, kicks and hits.

In the back of the group both Raine and Genis were charging up their spells, the young half-elf shouted "Burn! Eruption!" it created a miniature volcano under the enemy hitting them all with three successive waves of lava which sent them flying.

Soon after that spell the professor shouted "Light! Photon!" it encased an enemy in a spell of golden light, dealing a small amount of damage and soon after exploded dealing very heavy damage.

All the fighters were taking on the angels using their most powerful techniques to take them down; as each one of the angels were slashed and bashed at each one fell and disappeared before their very eyes.

After the battle Lloyd asked the blue ninja "Are you okay?"

Orochi replied "Yes."

Sheena ran forward to them and asked "Why are you all here?"

Her long time ninja friend answered back "We received a message saying that you were about to head to the final battle. Right now, you just hurry and save Colette."

The brown haired two bladed swordsman said "Right. Be careful."

Orochi replied "And you as well."

Presea examined the portal that Pronyma and the two Chosens teleported from, she asked in her monotone like voice "Is it...still active?"

Lloyd ran over to the portal and said "Looks like it is. Let's go."

Everyone went into the portal one by one and soon appeared in a place that looked like ruins with roots sticking out all over the place.

The whole party looked around everybody was about to go forward until Raine asked in a worried tone "Where is Genis?"

Lloyd looked around just as worried as everyone else was at hearing this; he then said "You are right he is gone."

The bound blue haired man said "I saw Genis enter before me so that does mean he went with us."

The double bladed swordsman shouted "Damn it where did he go!"

_Hours Later_

Yggdrasill was now on his knees wounded from the battle, Lloyd and the rest of the group including Zelos who re joined them looked to the injured angel making sure that he was not going to do anything else. Lloyd ran straight to the one he despised and went to thrust one of his blades into him, but before the blade made contact a bolt of lightning hit in between them both.

A voice was heard saying "That's no way to treat my best friend." as they all looked up they saw an angel they never seen before, the familiar looking angel descended with the help of his sparkling white wings.

A simple white robe covered his body shortened around his waist by golden ornaments. Over the robe rested a blue vest-like silk cape with silver patterns that split around his hips and went around his uncovered legs. A set of three golden rings circled his ankles, tingling with each other in an unnatural tune. One of his slender hands were holding a finely carved ivory staff, the other had a crest and a Cruxis crystal attached; and both of his wrists had shiny silver wristbands, a small golden earring was also on his right ear.

The angelic eyes opened revealing brimming sapphires. The long strands of his silver hair rested gracefully over his shoulders down his back. The angel gave them all a wicked grin.

The double bladed warrior looked to the angel surprised by his appearance and asked "Who are you?"

Raine looked to the angel, she soon looked into his eyes and said "No it can't be!"

The colourful Chosen looked the professor and asked "Is something wrong?"

She looked to the angel and said "What did he do to you Genis!"

Everyone looked shocked at hearing her say that, Lloyd asked in denial "Professor surely you must be mistaken, I know Genis, he would never betray us."

The angel smiled and said "What's the matter can't your eyes recognize your best friend but then again you did fall asleep in every class."

The two bladed warrior looked to the angel in shock and shouted in denial like "No you are not Genis, he is my best friend and never betray us!"

The silver angel did not say anything else as he turned around and went to Yggdrasill, he picked up the blond angel with care and was about to leave until Lloyd shouted "Hey you are not going anywhere!" he got ready with his swords once more.

This made the angel look and smile to the friends he betrayed, he then said in his familiar voice "You want to fight me? Fine then I will just have to show you aggression will be your down fall."

Genis put his half-elf friend down to a safe distance and faced the ones he betrayed and got ready to fight, his voice rang throughout the room "I will make you pay for hurting my friend."

All the fighters in the group charged towards the older form of Genis, the colourful Chosen shouted to him "I am taking you down you traitorous brat."

The angel replied with a smile on his face "Funny since you are nothing but a traitor." the silver angel charged for a spell as light brown markings of light shone around him as he held his staff. All the fighters slashed, kicked and tried to hit him to stop him charging but instead they found that his spell could not be stopped.

He shouted "Engulf this pathetic soul! Ground dasher!" a huge chasm opened under some of the fighters, many blasts hit around that area endlessly with superheated air and rocks, dealing very heavy damage to all the fighters in that area.

Raine who was in the back charged up a spell and shouted "Light! Photon!" it encased Genis in a spell of golden light, dealing a small amount of damage and soon after exploded dealing very heavy damage to the angel.

Lloyd was slashing at his ex-best friend with both of his blades in anger as did many others who hit him with all they had. The angel soon annoyed by there attacks hit them all with his ivory staff. All the fighters were thrown into the air by the staff but soon spun and landed on their feet gracefully.

As soon as he had a lot of space he charged for another spell and soon shouted "May the merciless embrace of frost take thee. Absolute!" Regal was encased in a huge ice crystal; it soon shattered causing massive damage to the bound man.

The professor charged up a spell and shouted "Help is on the way. Healing Circle!" a fairly large blue circle of healing appeared under some of the wounded party members healing them of any wounds.

As all the fighters hit the angel with all their might he shouted "I'll show you your powerlessness... Indignation Judgement!" it created a massive magic circle underneath the party. They were bombarded continuously with a huge bolt of lightning, followed by a massive sword crashing down on them. The attack ended with a final, incredibly massive lightning strike.

The ninja of the group went as far as she could and started to summon something, she shouted "I call upon the envoy from the dark abyss. Shadow!" the darkness spirit appeared and created a black circle around the silver angel. Inside the circle he rapidly took darkness damage.

Genis soon charged up for another spell and shouted to his ex friends "May the merciless light of judgement turn you into dust. Judgment!" the spell darkened the whole room they were in and soon a total of fifthteen beams of light to rain down from above randomly onto the battle field, each beam hit every group member which wounded them all.

The angel looked to all of them with his eyes filled with coldness, right there and then they were all wounded and were easy to kill. But instead he left them alone and went over to the blond angel who was his best friend, he took a hold of his hand and picked him up.

Both Raine and Lloyd looked to the one they were betrayed by in shock, the smart female half-elf tried to say something but the words did not come out as she saw her brother disappear with the one they promised to stop at all costs.

The two bladed warrior shouted in anger "Damn it. How could this happen!"

Zelos soon got up and looked to the Great Seed that was their only hope of saving the two worlds, he said to everyone "Well at least the Great Seed is safe."

Raine out of them all was hurt the most by the betrayal since she was so close to her brother and took care of him since he was a child. Lloyd put a comforting hand on her shoulder even though it did not look good he still hoped that things would get better soon.

_Meanwhile at Mithos' Castle_

The two angels materialized into the castle the silver half-elf angel was carrying him shoulder to shoulder. Concerned Genis asked "Are you injured, Mithos?

The blond angel replied "I am, you need not worry. And stop calling me by that name, you well know I am Yggdrasill."

The silver angel said apologetically "Yes... Yggdrasill. I apologize."

As soon as they reached the leader of Cruxis' bedroom Genis opened the door, it was at that point his best friend asked "Genis, come inside, I want a few words with you"  
Startled a bit Genis blushed since he never been in his bedroom before "Of course, as you wish."

Upon entering the silver angel looked around the room in awe, the lucid walls shined brighter than stars, clearer than diamond itself. The gem-walls gleamed flowingly, as if the whole room was at the center of a waterfall, an enormous bed rested at the center, with golden leisures around the bed.

As Yggdrasill sat down on the bed, he said "Genis, you could have easily obliterated them, I provided you the power to do so."

Genis looked ashamed, leaving the one he known as Mithos on the bed and taking a step back, he said in ashamed tone "I know that well... however, when I saw them, I could not avoid feeling a certain... joy."

The blond angel sighed, placing a hand over Genis cheek as he said "You came to me by your own free will, and if that's what your heart desires, you can go back to your friends. I will not lie though, it will be miserable without you by my side."

The silver angel blushed a bit, taking his hand and saying "Mithos... I... I..."

The blond angel grinned a bit, standing up to Genis, he said in a questioning tone "I will never achieve you stop naming me that way, am I?" at that point he added "Very well then, just for you, I am your Mithos"

Genis smiles and replied "Mithos... I'll remain by your side."

The blond angel smiled back to him and his face came closer and soon after joining his lips with the other angel.

The kiss was like the first time special, it just felt right to them to do this. Genis felt through the golden hair of his best friend kissing him deeply. Yggdrasill kissed just as deep as the silver angel.

They both hugged each other close to their bodies while stroking through silver and golden blond hair, the kiss soon ended since they needed to breathe. As both their eyes stared deeply into each other they both smiled and held each others hand and intertwine their fingers together.

With heavenly swiftness Yggdrasill traced a skilful hand over Genis' clothes, undoing them with a fingers touch. Incited to comply, Genis took shy hold of the angel's robe, staring deeply into his eyes as if waiting for a signal. The blond angel gave the slightest of nods, a grin drawn across his face, as the once elf began removing his clothes.

Not long past, their every piece of garment rested lazily on the surrounding floor, where they had been dropped or thrown carelessly. Once again their lips met, locking with each other.

Genis felt his own increasing heartbeat as the moment increased its intensity. Yggdrasill pulled back to the bed, taking the other one with him. Genis felt his cheeks filling with colour as their bodies were pressing together.

For the silver haired angel, this was a new, foreign emotion; yet he couldn't, nor wanted, for it to dissipate. For a moment, a thought came into his mind that an angel is meant to be the highest representation of purity; an angel shouldn't be able or allowed, to experience this emotion, the comfortness, the pleasure.

An almost silence whispered was heard saying "Genis". As his name was recited, he gave in finally to the blond angel's will, as well as his own necessity. There, between the arms of his once dreadful enemy, as their skins abraded against each other, almost melting to the heat of their bodies; Genis felt his heart at peace.

TO BE CONTINUED

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story.

Note – Sorry if it took long but I had computer problems which made me have to start all over again from scratch which upsets me cause our first try at it was better but I still hope you liked it. Also please note that the scene at the end of this chapter is of the older forms so they are allowed to do this, just thought I say that just in case anyone was thinking of it wrongly.

Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	3. Chapter 3 Bitter Retrospection

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Tales of Symphonia characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Namco. Now as usual on with the story.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fallen Love

Chapter 3 Bitter Retrospection

The first thing that came to mind when he woke up was the soft mattress that he laid upon, he slept on one before but this mattress felt more comfortable then any other bed he laid on, the gem-walls was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, the night before he could not recall.

A naked arm wrapped around Genis' body which he soon remembered was exposed, a blush made its way across his face as he looked to the blond angel who was also unclothed and sleeping soundly, the blush became more redder remembering the blissful things they did together.

Lying on his bare chest while his arms were around him was a good feeling, it felt special to share this moment with someone he felt so close to.

The blond angel's heartbeat was slow and calm as he snored quietly, his face looked so innocent when asleep, and seeing his youthful looking face made the silver angel think that he looked so cute. The thought of calling someone the same gender as his cute this caused him to blush again.

He felt Mithos stir a bit and soon wake up and looked down towards him, he said a bit tired but caringly like "How did you sleep?"

Genis replied "I slept well thank you."

The blond angel stroked through Genis' hair affectionately this made the silver angel feel wanted and safe in his arms.

The leader of Crusxis kissed him on the forehead and looked into his eyes, while Genis looked back into his eyes he thought on what made him join up with him in first place.

_Yesterday When Genis Disappeared_

The young half elf felt himself been taken to another place instead of going with his friends. He had no idea what was going to happen but he hoped that Lloyd, Raine and everyone else would understand.

Once appearing in a different room the first thing he saw was the young version of the leader of Cruxis alone and looking happy to see Genis. Before he could open his mouth his friend kissed him on the lips this made the young half-elf feel more wanted to Mithos.

Their lips soon parted as the blond half-elf looked deep into his light blue eyes and said "I am glad you are here."

Genis looked back into Mithos' blue eyes and replied "I am glad to be here."

The two half-elves smiled to one another happy to be with one another, the blond half-elf angel took his friend's hand and took him to a nearby table, and on it was what looked like a Cruxis crystal.

Mithos turned around, smiled at the young half-elf and asked "Are you ready to become an angel?"

Genis smiled back and replied "Yes I am."

The blond half elf brought his hand up a bit closer so he can look at it; upon his hand he saw the exsphere that is Marble's life.

Mithos informed "Genis if you want to become an angel you must cast away the life of this one."

The silver half-elf looked to the exsphere which contained Marble's life, he felt sad somehow at the thought, Mithos saw this and said "I could give you a moment if you like?"

Genis stroked the exsphere and turned around and said "It's ok, if that's what it takes to be with you."

He took off the exsphere with the key crest and with sleight of hand he pretended to throw the stone away and but instead he put it in his pocket. The young half-elf mage turned around and showed his hands were bare; Mithos took the hand that once had Marble's life upon it and placed a Cruxis crystal on that specific place.

At first nothing happened all seemed normal, it was at that point the young half-elf mage felt something fill him it was like a great mass of power it soon caused pain in his stomach.

As soon as he got onto his knees and laid upon the floor Mithos got on his knees and held his hand trying to soothe the pain in someway as he started to stroke through his silver hair.

The blond angel said caringly "I am sorry for this pain you are feeling but….. it will soon pass……" Genis felt the pain go through his whole body as he moaned and groaned in anguish wanting to look strong in front of his friend but obviously failed as he started to feel near to becoming unconscious.

The words from Mithos were not reaching him as he saw nothing but black to cover his vision.

What felt like a mere few seconds he opened his eyes and before him the older form of his friend known as Yggdrasill was looking down to him with eyes filled with care and in the same position he last saw the younger form before him.

His hand kept a hold of his obviously staying by his side offering support; the only thing he felt throughout his whole body was numbness.

It was then the leader's of Cruxis face was close to his and he said "Now you are one of us."

It was then he felt the lips of Yggdrasill upon his, he also felt his hand stroked down his body to his hip, it then hit the half-elf mage that he felt bigger and taller then he used to be.

Lips still locked on each other the blond angel picked up the silver half-elf and made him stand up straight, it clicked in his head that he was standing and yet he was still able to reach his friend's face.

As soon as their lips parted Genis was able to stand on his own, he looked at a mirror nearby and he went in front of it and saw before him his older self. He touched himself all over in shock wondering how the crystal made him like this. His clothes changed as well, he touched his own face a bit shocked at the appearance.

He heard his friend's voice say "You can change your appearance and growth whenever you want….. just think of your younger self and vice versa to change into these forms."

Genis amazed by this said "So I can now be with you forever this way?"

Yggdrasill came to him and said "Yes….. I will teach you all the techniques you need to know in order to be with me."

It was at that moment a green haired female half-elf came in and coughed while saying "Lord Yggdrasill, preparations for Martel's reawakening are ready."

The blond angel looked to the half-elf and said "Understood…. Start it… I will be there in a moment."

She replied "At once my lord." with that said she left the room leaving the two angels alone.

Yggdrasill looked back to his newest angel and said "I will teach you the basics and later the advanced stuff ok?" he gave him a peck on the cheek.

Genis looked back to him and replied "I understand….. I am ready to be educated." He gave him a peck on the lips and smiled.

This made the leader of Cruxis smile and say "Alright here is your first lesson."

_Present_

Yggdrasill brought the silver angel out of his memories by giving him a soft kiss, he asked "What were you thinking Genis?"

Genis replied with a smile "How much I do not regret my decision."

He laid down upon the blond angel's chest relaxing in the embrace from Yggdrasill feeling safe being held.

_Torent Forest_

In the deepest part of the forest of Torent a bright light shone in one part of the forest, this was where Lloyd and co were making a pact with the legendary summon spirit Origin.

The summon spirit of time and space said "Pact-maker Sheena...and Lloyd. I place my power in your hands. With that power, transform the Eternal Sword into a blade to save all life! However, the Eternal Sword remains, as by Mithos' pact, unusable by those who lack the blood of elves. You must master the sword by your own power and forge a new bond with it." after saying what was important he turned into a ball of light that glowed brighter then any summon spirit they seen, the summoner of the group accepted his power with honour.

Raine said "We did it… finally we can make the worlds reunite soon."

Lloyd simply replied "Yeah."

They were all quiet for awhile unable to think what to say, but Zelos being the one to bring truth to light said "Guys you do know if we bump into the brat again we will……. have to fight with all we got…… right?"

Lloyd knew the colourful Chosen's words were true but he could not help but wonder if there was another way to make Genis see what he was doing was wrong.

The professor said in a worried tone "Genis is my little brother; there must be some way to get some reason into that thick head of his."

As much as the double bladed warrior wanted to believe that but this time he felt like there was nothing so he said "I am sorry Professor….. but if we do see him and he is willing to fight and not listen…. then I am afraid we have no choice I am sorry."

Everyone could not believe what was happening but things only got worse when they heard the voice of Mithos say "Look at you all thinking you still have a chance to win….. lets see if you still have one when I leave this filthy world behind!"

It was then the whole party looked shocked towards the Tower of Salvation that was now collapsing before their very eyes and all the pieces of it were seen flying off in different directions causing harm to the lands leaving craters behind.

In a shocked tone Collete said "The Tower of Salvation is collapsing!"

The leader of The Renagades known as Yuan said "It's Mithos! He's sealed off the route to Derris-Kharlan!"

Lloyd said in a serious tone "Damn! We'll evacuate the elves for now! The entire village will be destroyed unless we do something!" in a state of urgency everyone started to run from the forest and back to the elven town of Heimdall.

While on the way to the village Lloyd had many thoughts run through his mind wondering if he could really stop Mithos but also get Genis his best friend back from the leader of Cruxis, he did not care as long as his best friend would come back that was all that mattered but that would need to wait as he started to help in evacuating the villagers.

TO BE CONTINUED

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story.

**Note – I may not be working on any fics on in awhile due to being busy and doing other things but I promise to finish this and any other unfinished fics.**

Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


End file.
